


Move in the Dark

by Jsq86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsq86/pseuds/Jsq86
Summary: Alec tries to sleep but finds he can't get a certain warlock out of his head.





	Move in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> My first submission. A short ficlet that takes place during City of Ashes, right after Jace gets out of the Silent City with Alec, Isabelle, and Clary.

Alec tossed and turned in his bed.The institute was silent save for the occasional creaks and groans that come with staying in an old building.Every so often he would hear the central air kick on.On a normal night, he’d be buried under the covers trying to keep warm—he wasn’t sure why the air was turned on twenty-four seven, even in the winter.But tonight he was sweltering, and it was probably due to the person that seemed to occupy his thoughts day in and day out. 

Alec was jealous.But he found himself being jealous of Jace, not of the warlock Jace was currently sharing an apartment with.It had seemed like a good idea at the time, for Jace anyway, better than being left to rot in the Silent City, but now Alec found himself unable to stay the night at Magnus’s with Jace there, or even past a certain time, without raising some questions.So he was left to suffer restlessly in his own bed. 

Before Magnus came along, Jace’s angelic face occupied his thoughts at night.It seemed Alec could get little reprieve, because while he still felt an attraction to his _parabatai_ , Magnus was creeping into his thoughts more and more. 

He couldn’t help himself.He tried to will himself to sleep, but his hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it inched its way under the waist band of his sleep shorts, then his briefs.His breath hitched as his hand made contact with himself, and he scrunched his eyes shut, his back arching slightly.He bit his lip to keep from making noise, because it wasn’t his hand now that was stroking just the way he liked, but one that was tanner, longer fingers, with black painted nails.He could practically _feel_ the many rings that adorned that hand, cool and metallic, sliding over his sensitive skin.He conjured up other images in his mind: their first kiss, their first date when they ended up a tangled mess on the living room floor, Magnus slamming him against the wall of a building and capturing Alec’s mouth with his own, hungry and passionate.

Alec grunted softly as he soon came—that had to have been a record—his back arching even more, wave after pleasurable wave rolling over him, his other hand slung high over his head fisting the fabric of his pillow.He slowed his ministrations as he wound back down, his heart rate and breathing slowing, and it suddenly dawned on him that up until now, he’d never really thought of anyone “helping” him when he took care of himself, not even Jace. Sure his face floated into view behind Alec’s eyelids now and then, but doing this was simply a means to an end, to help him fall asleep, to gratify himself because of how he was feeling.Never Jace’s hand, Jace’s actions.He opened his eyes to the darkness, smirking to himself.Magnus would be proud. He was Alec’s first so many things. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first go round with writing fanfiction, but my first time posting anything. Hopefully it's not too bad. (Can you spot the CoHF reference? *wink*)


End file.
